1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for writing data to a Multi-Protocol Encapsulation (MPE) buffer and an MPE-Forward Error Correction (MPE-FEC) system
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) is a technology standard established in Europe to improve the reception rate of a terrestrial Digital television (DTV) which is carried by a moving user. Multi-Protocol Encapsulation-Forward Error Correction (MPE-FEC) is a technique of performing FEC based on erasure information, MPE-FEC is performed to improve the performance reception of DVB-H when the DIV is in motion.
MPE-FEC systems generally operate in environments where receiving conditions significantly change. Thus, it is highly likely that an error will be generated in the address information of an MPE section. When this occurs, a typical MPE-FEC system is likely to write IP data to a wrong location of an MPE-FEC frame table.